Whose Hand?
by Niilan
Summary: Toya Koyo yearns to play Sai, again. Akira has yet to solve the enigma of Shindo. What will happen when he realizes he and his father both wait for the same hand? Continuation of manga chapter 168. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Hikaru noGo. How sad.

--

Akira groaned and rolled onto his side. His eyes flickering open, he stared into the darkness.

_Oh… What time is it? _He sat up, pushing back the covers. _Why… did I wake up? It's not like me to suddenly wake up in the middle of the night…_ Rubbing his forehead, Akira climbed out of bed. _Might as well grab a glass of water…_

He slid open his door and padded into the hall. As he turned the corner, Akira spied a light in one of the rooms. He paused.

_Why are the lights still on in Otousan's study?_ Was he still studying at that hour?

Akira leaned forward and peered inside through a small crack in the door. Toya Koyo sat before their Go board, his folded arms hidden inside his large sleeves. His stern jaw set, he stared at the goban, on which lay one black stone.

Was he re-creating a game? He seemed deep in thought after only placing the first hand for black. Akira glanced at the opposite end off the board, and his eyes widened. The bowl with the white stones was on the opposing side. When recreating a game, both white and black stones were usually on hand.

Akira frowned. What was his father doing?

_Otousan… whose hand are you waiting for?_

A soft smile curled Toya Koyo's lips. "Come in, Akira."

Akira gasped. Biting his lip, he slid the door slowly open. Squinting in the bright light, Akira shut the screen, and kneeled beside the board. His father continued to stare at the black stone.

"Why are you up?"

"I… I couldn't sleep."

"Hmm."

Akira looked down. His father didn't typically call him into the study unless he was going to teach him. The study was his father's private area and he had been caught spying late at night. What was Toya Koyo thinking? Would he reprimand him?

However, the former Meijin remained silent, gazing at the wooden board. For what was he waiting?

As he kneeled, Akira's eyes wandered back to the solitary bowl of white stones. They remained dormant. No one's hand reached forward to place another stone on the goban. He stared intently at the stone, forming slender fingers with his mind's eye. The hand dipped into bowl and slid a stone across the board. Another black stone appeared beside it. The pale hand placed another stone across the board. A black stone responded instantly. The Go stones continued their imaginary dance around the goban. Every step of the silent waltz was filled with insight and precision. The air thickened around Akira's mind; a looming atmosphere far above his level.

He squinted, attempting to identify the game unraveling before him. Akira gasped. This game… Only one game he had ever witnessed had reached this level. His head snapped up, and Akira stared into the empty space across from his father. He understood. He knew what his father was waiting for.

"Are you wondering why I'm not playing both hands?"

Akira's eyes swept over the imaginary stones riddling the goban's surface. He straightened.

"You're replaying your internet game."

Toya Koyo nodded. "Very good. However, you have not answered my question."

Akira eyed the air above the uninhabited cushion. The room darkened, and a long arm materialized. It dropped, gracefully placing the deciding move.

He looked down. "You're waiting. You're waiting for the only one worthy to answer your challenge."

His father continued to stare at the board. "Sai…"

Sai, the mysterious internet Go player, the one nobody knew the identity of, but who everyone chased after. Akira's father had retired after playing against Sai. He wished to play Sai again, but he could not be found. Sai had disappeared. Toya Koyo yearned for another match, and no one could sake his hunger but the lost Go player himself. Akira understood.

His gaze returned to the suspended arm, holding the white stone in the final step of the beautiful dance.

_Sai…_

Everyone hoped Sai would one day return, but Akira knew he wouldn't. Not in that form. The arm thinned as another form appeared before the goban. Shorter fingers grasped the white stone. Akira didn't completely understand, but somehow he knew who Sai was. He stared at the serious face partially obscured behind bleached bangs. Shindo Hikaru. Shindo was Sai. Sai was Shindo, at least part of Shindo. Nearly a year had passed since Akira admitted his theory of Shindo to his rival. His knowledge of Shindo's foreboding shadow had not increased, but his longing to know the truth had never been stronger. Shindo was a mystery, a mystery he would one day solve.

Akira looked at his father. _Otousan… you and I are chasing after the same ghost._

"You may return to your room, Akira."

The stones and figure evaporated. Akira bowed, then padded to the doorway. Sliding it open, he looked back at his father. His heart ached as he imagined the longing Toya Koyo suffered, a tormenting obliviousness that might never be relieved.

Akira looked down, then walked into the hallway. He closed the screen behind him.

_Otousan…_

They both waited for the same hand to appear before them, but was Akira worthy to seek the same mystery as his father? They both chased after Sai, but to who would the hidden Go player reveal himself to first?

--

Author's Note: Alright! That turned out better than I planned. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Translator's Note: 'Otousan' is 'father'.


End file.
